Breathe With Your Blood
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU, Draco-centric] Dari tahun ke tahun, ia selalu menjalani kehidupan yang sama. Mencari keberadaan wanita itu sebelum bertemu dengan anak laki-laki beriris hijau dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran. Companion fic berisi prekuel dari Breathe No More. Pre-SLASH. OS. Medieval Era.


**Author's rant: **ini prekuel yang saya janjikan. Sekali lagi **bukan** lanjutan dari fanfiksi sebelumnya ya? Hanya menggunakan sudut pandang berbeda dari BNM. Pengennya memang dipublish pas Snape's Day. Tapi setelah dipikir, lebih baik pakai Draco's POV dibandingkan dengan Severus. Terima kasih banyak untuk review, fave ataupun alert yang diberikan di **Breathe No More**, Kawan~! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** pre-SLASH, AU (middle ages), kinda OOC, Creature!Draco, witch-hunt, typo, unbetaed, etc.

.

.

• **Breathe With Your Blood •**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

© iluminnascent

.

.

Selama delapan belas tahun, ia pernah hidup seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia mempunyai keluarga—ayah dan ibu—yang menyayanginya. Ia mempunyai rumah nyaman yang menghangatkan tubuhnya di musim dingin. Ia mempunyai segala hal yang bahkan anak-anak seumuran dengannya belum tentu memiliki semua itu. Hidupnya bahkan bisa dikatakan sempurna dan serba berkecukupan dibandingan dengan orang lain yang belum tentu bisa makan tiga kali sehari.

Dan apa yang didapatnya karena dirinya adalah seorang Malfoy. Sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang mempunyai kekayaan di manapun. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarganya dikenal sebagai tuan tanah di sebuah desa di pinggiran Skotlandia. Tanpa bekerja pun ia bisa menikmati hidup yang nyaman dan tenang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika uang di brangkas keluarganya akan habis untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu ada rahasia besar di balik keluarga Malfoy yang bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya melakukan hal paling buruk sekalipun. Rahasia yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di balik dinding megah Malfoy Manor.

"... Kau sudah selesai?"

Ia mengerjap pelan, membiarkan pelukan pada tubuh di hadapannya mengendur dan membuat tubuh lunglai itu lepas dari dekapannya. Ekspresi dari sepasang iris merahnya terlihat datar kala menatap sosok Severus Snape yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding batu bata.

Ia hanya bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada sosok tubuh yang kini terbaring di atas permukaan tanah yang kotor. Ia masih tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajah pucatnya melihat sosok seorang wanita yang tidak bergerak—namun masih bernapas dengan teratur—itu.

Tangan pucatnya kini bergerak ke arah sudut bibirnya, membersihkan sisa cairan berwarna merah pekat yang masih tersisa. Aroma seperti besi mengkarat dan berbau amis masih menggantung di udara di sekitarnya. Penciumannya yang jauh lebih tajam dari manusia biasa sudah cukup membuatnya ingin kembali menghujamkan sepasang taringnya pada permukaan leher mulus dari sosok wanita tanpa nama itu. Namun ketika menyadari sepasang iris hitam Severus menatapnya dalam diam, ia dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Sembari menyisiri helaian rambut pirang platinanya dengan tangannya yang bersih, ia berjalan mendekati Severus. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika laki-laki itu mengulurkan sebuah saputangan putih ke arahnya.

"Cara makanmu kali ini jauh lebih berantakan, Draco."

Sepasang iris merahnya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengerjapkan mata. Kali ini, iris merah itu dengan cepat berubah warna; memperlihatkan sepasang iris abu-abu yang nampak berkilat di antara kegelapan di sekitarnya. Ia menggerutu pelan atas komentar Severus.

"Dan siapa yang harus disalahkan karena hal ini, Sev?" tanyanya sembari mengerling sosok wanita di ujung gang sempit. Walau gang itu terlihat gelap, ia masih bisa melihat beberapa bercak darah yang tertinggal di leher dan gaun wanita itu. "Apa kau lupa kapan terakhir kali kau mengijinkanku untuk makan?"

Severus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya sekalipun. Masih menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding batu bata, laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dari balik pakaian dan mengayunkan benda itu ke arah tubuh wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri di ujung gang. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, bercak darah yang tertinggal tidak terlihat lagi. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya dan hanya berjalan melewati Severus.

Menjadi separuh _lamiae_ dan penyihir bukanlah keinginannya. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan lahir sebagai makhluk penghisap darah yang memerlukan darah untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Menjadi makluk yang masih mempunyai kekerabatan dengan vampir sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ibumu adalah seorang _lamiae_ sementara ayahmu adalah penyihir? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima takdirnya sebagai separuh _lamiae_ di mana dalam jangka waktu tertentu ia harus meminum darah segar jika tidak ingin kehilangan pikirannya dan membunuh setiap manusia yang ditemuinya.

Di dalam mitos, _lamiae_ disamakan dengan para vampir yang suka menghisap darah. Mereka memang sama-sama menghisap darah untuk menghilangkan hasrat haus darah di dalam diri mereka. Tapi _lamiae_ bukanlah makhluk yang akan terbakar jika sinar matahari atau air suci mengenai tubuh mereka. _Lamiae _hidup seperti vampir namun tidak memiliki kekurangan seperti sepupu mereka. Mereka bisa hidup seperti manusia tapi dengan beberapa kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki manusia pada umumnya.

Lebih kuat dan cepat.

"Kau tahu ke mana kita harus pergi selanjutnya, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan Severus. Tanpa membuang waktu berjalan mendekati kuda miliknya yang diikat di luar sebuah pub sederhana di kota yang disinggahinya. Dengan cepat menaiki kuda itu sementara kedua matanya terpejam erat. Selama beberapa saat indera penciumannya berusaha mengenali udara musim panas yang berhembus lembut; berusaha mencari bau familiar yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Ketika membuka kedua matanya, sepasang iris abu-abunya sempat berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Kita akan pergi ke barat," ujarnya tanpa melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

•••

Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan sinar matahari yang menyengat mengenai permukaan kulit pucatnya. Setiap kali kuda yang ditungganginya berjalan lebih cepat ke arah yang dituju, aroma milik sosok yang dicarinya selama lima belas tahun terakhir tercium semakin tajam. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan lagi tenggorokannya yang terasa panas dan membakar karena dahaganya yang dari hari ke hari semakin kuat. Sudah satu minggu lebih lidahnya tidak merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya darah manusia.

"Fokuslah, Draco!" Ia mendengar Severus berteriak di depannya. Pandangan laki-laki itu mengeras; membuatnya sadar bahwa beberapa saat lalu dirinya mulai kehilangan kendali. Tanpa melihat dari cermin pun ia tahu bahwa kedua iris matanya sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Taringnya tumbuh dengan cepat ketika samar-samar ia mencium aroma tubuh manusia dari sebuah desa di depan sana.

Pemilik iris abu-abu itu mendesis di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Tanpa sadar menarik tali kekang kudanya dengan keras sehingga menyebabkan kuda hitam itu meringkik marah dan berhenti di dekat sebuah sungai. Severus melakukan hal yang sama setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Sepasang iris sekelam malam laki-laki itu menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku kehilangan jejaknya, Sev," ia akhirnya angkat bicara. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram tali kekang dengan erat. Pandangannya mengeras dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ia menolak melihat ke arah Severus saat laki-laki itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Ia benci jika berada di saat seperti ini di mana seluruh kemampuannya sama sekali tidak berarti. Ia tidak ingat berapa kali dirinya sudah kehilangan jejak wanita itu di saat-saat terakhir. Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ketika hal itu terjadi, ia pasti membayangkan wajah yang menyiratkan kegilaan dan tawa dari wanita itu.

Wanita yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibunya dengan tangan dingin.

Wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidunya yang nyaman dan tenang.

Bellatrix Lestrange adalah wanita yang dicarinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Seluruh bagian dunia sudah hampir dijelajahinya hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan wanita itu. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia hampir bisa menemukan Bellatrix, wanita itu pasti sudah lebih dahulu berhasil menghilangkan jejak keberadaan; seakan-akan menghilang di antara udara yang kosong.

Bellatrix selalu ingin bermain-main dengannya. Setiap kali ia menemukan keberadaan wanita itu, Bellatrix akan memilih menghilang. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, ia akan kembali mencium keberadaan Bellatrix dan mengejar kembali sosok itu. Terus menerus hal yang sama terjadi. Mereka seperti seekor tikus dan kucing yang suka bermain kejar-kejaran sampai ada salah satu di antara mereka mengakui kekalahan.

Hanya Severus Snape yang tahu sebesar apa hasratnya untuk mengoyak tubuh wanita itu dan menenggelamkan sepasang taringnya sebelum menghisap habis darah di dalam tubuh Bellatrix sampai tidak bersisa setetes pun. Hanya Severus yang tahu keinginannya untuk membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange seperti apa yang dilakukan wanita itu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau perlu makan dan sementara itu aku akan mencoba menanyakan apa ada yang melihat keberadaan Bellatrix."

Ia mengerling sosok Severus yang sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tidak membantah kata-kata laki-laki itu dan hanya menganggukkan kepala. Severus mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia memang perlu berburu. Dan mencari keberadaan wanita itu dengan perut lapar bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun kepada sosok Severus dan segera memerintahkan kudanya untuk kembali berjalan. Sesekali jemari tangannya memegangi tenggorokannya yang semakin terasa terbakar.

Kuda yang ditungganginya berlari dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan rumput-rumput tinggi dan tajam mengenai kakinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sepasang iris kelabunya melihat rumah-rumah sederhana di sebuah desa. Di depannya, Severus sempat melirik dari balik bahu; sekadar untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih mengikuti laki-laki itu.

Desa itu hanyalah sebuah desa yang berada di pinggir sebuah hutan pinus. Seperti desa kebanyakan, kedua matanya melihat rumah-rumah kecil yang berjarak agak berjauhan. Desa itu terlihat sepi. Kebanyakan penduduknya tengah bekerja di ladang atau hutan. Hanya terlihat beberapa wanita di jalan desa; membawa beberapa keranjang berisi cucian kotor.

Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kuda yang ditunggangi Severus. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ke mana laki-laki itu pergi.

Dan saat itulah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya terjadi begitu saja.

Udara musim panas bertiup kencang menerpa wajahnya; membawa aroma-aroma di desa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi di antara aroma tersebut, hidungnya bisa mencium aroma khas dan memabukkan yang bisa membuat tubuhnya menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat; tidak terlihat peduli jika kuku jarinya kini terbenam pada permukaan kulitnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan dari mana aroma tersebut berasal. Sepasang iris abu-abunya segera menemukan keberadaan seorang manusia yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Severus.

Anak laki-laki itu bertubuh kurus dengan pakaiannya yang kotor dan kebesaran. Tubuh anak itu jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan anak seumuran. Rambut hitam berantakan terlihat mencuat di sana-sini. Anak laki-laki itu bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan penampilan. Dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa merasakan kecemasan yang dirasakan anak itu ketika berbicara dengan Severus.

"Kurasa wanita itu memang tidak lewat sini, Sev."

Saat itu juga pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang. Ia berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk tetap memperlihatkan topeng yang selama ini selalu dikenakannya ketika lagi-lagi angin yang bertiup di sekelilingnya berhasil membawa aroma tubuh anak laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Ia bisa merasakan taring di mulutnya tumbuh dengan cepat. Tenggorokannya semakin terasa panas dan membakar. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa inginnya ia membenamkan kedua taringnya pada leher kecokelatan itu dan mencicipi setiap tetes darah yang mengalir di nadi anak laki-laki tersebut.

Ia tahu jika saat ini Severus tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi telinganya tidak menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu. Telinganya hanya terfokus pada suara detak jantung sosok itu. Dan semakin lama, ia tidak tahu apakah bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap duduk di atas pelana kuda.

"Ayo, Draco. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Suara Severus yang bernada dingin mampu membuatnya tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum—dengan enggan—mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sempat mengerling ke arah anak laki-laki itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat tiba di luar batas desa, di mana ia tidak mencium aroma tubuh anak laki-laki itu, topeng angkuh dan dingin yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya perlahan runtuh. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Telinganya sempat mendengar Severus menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ia tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata laki-laki itu. Ia membiarkan kedua taringnya terbenam pada bibir bagian bawahnya; membuat darah segar mengucur dari luka yang terbuka.

Ia ingin kembali ke tempat sosok beriris hijau cemerlang itu. Ia ingin mendekap tubuh itu dan tidak pernah melepaskannya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia menginginkan orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya hingga seperti ini?

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya tahu jika ketika logika mulai menguasainya, ia mendapati tubuhnya terikat pada sebuah batang pohon besar; membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun apalagi setelah menyadari tubuhnya diikat dengan mantra dan bukan tali tambang. Tidak jauh darinya, Severus sedang berusaha menyalakan api unggun. Pandangan laki-laki itu dingin ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau membiarkan sisi _lamiae_-mu muncul tanpa bisa kaukendalikan, Draco?" Severus bertanya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang hampir kaulakukan?"

Ia menggelengkan lemah. Ia tidak mempunyai bayangan apapun mengenai mengapa Severus mengikatnya seperti sekarang. Dan dahaga di tenggorokannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau hampir lepas kendali dan menyerang Muggle-Muggle itu," Severus berkata lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari nyala api unggun. "Kau berontak dan menggeram seperti vampir liar yang tidak makan selama satu tahun penuh."

Ia memilih diam dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Severus. Kedua pupilnya melebar ketika Severus mengatakan bahwa dirinya bahkan menyerang laki-laki itu; membuat sebuah luka menganga lebar di lengan kanan Severus.

"Darah anak itu menari di dalam kepalaku, Severus!" serunya dengan nada frustasi. Sepasang iris kelabunya memerah ketika mengingat aroma tubuh anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu. Ia tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ingin kehilangan kendali dan hal itu bukan karena aroma tubuh yang khas dan memabukkan dari sosok tersebut. Aroma darah yang mengalir di tubuh anak itulah yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan taringnya pada permukaan kulit kecokelatan itu.

"Darah anak itu seolah-olah memanggilku," ujarnya dengan nada nyaris berbisik. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika topeng seorang Malfoy tidak lagi terpasang di wajah pucatnya. "Aku menginginkannya, Sev. Aku menginginkan darah itu sampai-sampai membuatku tidak peduli lagi jika harus melakukan apapun untuk mencicipi darah itu. Aku ingin merasakan darah anak itu mengalir di tenggorokanku."

•••

Ia tidak terlalu tahu segala sesuatu mengenai _lamiae_ selain jenisnya dan vampir masih mempunyai kekerabatan. Ia tahu sekuat dan secepat apa dirinya dan berapa batas-batas yang bisa dilakukannya. Selain itu, ia tidak tahu apapun. Ibunya yang seorang _lamiae_ sudah lebih dulu meninggal tanpa sempat memberitahunya mengenai apapun. Dan Severus—laki-laki yang merupakan ayah baptisnya—hanya tahu mengenai beberapa hal.

Ia tahu bahwa _lamiae_ adalah makhluk yang tidak akan mempunyai kekasih lebih dari satu. Ayahnya adalah kekasih sekaligus laki-laki yang mendonorkan darah untuk memenuhi dahaga ibunya. Setiap kali sisi _lamiae_ mulai muncul dan menginginkan darah, Narcissa Malfoy akan mengambilnya langsung dari leher ayahnya. Dan jika Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya, mati, ibunya tidak perlu menderita karena kehilangan kekasih sekaligus donor. Wanita itu akan mencari kekasih lain—begitu seterusnya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar ada _lamiae_ yang menginginkan darah seseorang sampai membuat mereka kehilangan kendali. Apakah karena ia adalah setengah _lamiae_? Apa statusnya sebagai Darah Campuran membuatnya berbeda dengan ibunya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu sampai saat ini keinginannya untuk mencicipi darah pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu sama sekali tidak hilang.

Selama perjalanannya mencari keberadaan Bellatrix Lestrange, ia masih tetap berburu untuk menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya. Namun setiap kali darah mengalir di dalam tenggorokannya atau kenikmatan yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, hal itu tidak pernah memuaskannya. Dari waktu ke waktu, keinginannya mencicipi darah anak itu semakin besar. Ia bahkan tidak antusias lagi ketika berburu. Semakin lama, darah-darah dari buruannya lebih terasa seperti abu. Tenggorokannya pun semakin panas dan membakar.

Ia ingin kembali ke desa itu. Ia ingin melihat anak laki-laki tersebut.

Tidak perlu banyak darah yang harus dicicipinya. Tidak perlu harus membunuh pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu. Hanya perlu beberapa teguk saja dan ia akan dengan suka rela meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu dengan kehidupannya.

Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Severus yang menginginkannya untuk tetap fokus mencari Bellatrix Lestrange, ia berlari mencari keberadaan anak laki-laki itu.

Ia berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya; membiarkan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya. Ia hanya berhenti berlari hanya untuk mengistiratkan tubuh sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Semakin dekat dengan desa itu, aroma darah anak laki-laki tersebut semakin tercium di udara di sekelilingnya. Ia membutuhkan satu minggu penuh sampai akhirnya tiba di luar batas desa tersebut.

Dan ketika menemukan keberadaan anak laki-laki itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh mirip anjing laut memukul punggung anak itu dengan tangkai rotan. Ia yang melihat peristiwa itu dari luar jendela rumah tersebut hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya saat aroma darah pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu memenuhi udara di sekelilingnya sampai membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu meringkuk di atas lantai rumah sembari menggelung diri setiap kali tubuhnya dipukuli. Tidak ada suara tangis yang keluar dari sosok itu ataupun kata-kata penuh permohonan untuk menghentikan hukuman yang diterima. Anak itu hanya membiarkan semuanya terjadi sampai pukulan terakhir mengenai punggungnya. Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dan berleher panjang segera mendekati sosok yang meringkuk di lantai itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah.

"Apa kau pikir Potter bisa bertahan setelah apa yang kaulakukan, Vernon?" wanita berleher panjang itu berkata setelah kembali dari luar. Ia mendengar Vernon menggeram pelan sebelum meraih gelas berisi _ale_ dan meneguk isi gelas itu dengan cepat.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Petunia." Vernon menggeram pelan dan mengisi gelasnya kembali. Kedua mata berair laki-laki itu melirik ke arah pintu di mana pemilik iris hijau cemerlang—Potter—menghilang. "Dia tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan jika anak itu tidak muncul untuk bekerja besok pagi. Lagi pula, hukuman yang diterimanya adalah akibat karena membuat Dudley terluka."

Ia yang tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu siapa Dudley memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua Muggle itu. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia mengikuti aroma darah Potter yang mengarah ke sebuah kandang kuda di dekat pohon _willow_. Suara derit pintu kandang yang tua menggema begitu ia berusaha memasuki bangunan kokoh itu.

Ekspresi wajahnya pasif ketika sepasang iris abu-abunya mendapati sosok Potter meringkuk di salah satu sudut kandang. Tubuh bagian atas anak laki-laki itu telanjang. Hanya beberapa lapis jerami yang menghangatkan tubuh itu dari udara musim gugur yang berhembus. Keadaan kandang yang sempit dan udara lembab membuat darah yang mengalir dari luka di punggung Potter semakin menggodanya.

Mendengar suara isak pelan dan Potter membuatnya berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut. Ketika ia berdiri di samping Potter, anak laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia segera merasakan tubuh di hadapannya tersentak ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh pipi yang basah itu.

"Kau terlihat suka membuat kerabatmu marah, Mr. Potter," ia berkata. Bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar pelan dan aroma darah yang menggantung di udara sudah cukup membuatnya berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus. Jamari tangannya kini bergerak mengentuh luka di punggung Potter sebelum menyuruh anak laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuh.

Ia bisa merasakan taring di mulutnya memanjang hanya dengan melihat yang mengalir dari luka yang masih baru itu. Tanpa sadar, kini ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjilati sisa-sisa darah itu dengan lidahnya sembari menggumamkan mantra untuk mengobati luka di tubuh Potter. Dan ketika tetes pertama mengalir di tenggorokannya, ia berusaha keras menahan desahannya.

_Oh sweet Merlin..._

Ia tidak pernah merasakan darah memabukkan seperti darah Potter. Memabukkan sekaligus mengirimkan sensasi yang membuat perutnya bergolak. Hangatnya cairan merah kental itu sudah cukup membuat panas dan terbakar pada tenggorokannya mereda. Ia hampir saja menghujamkan sepasang taringnya pada tubuh itu jika tidak merasakan Potter bergetar atas setiap sentuhannya. Dengan enggan, ia menarik tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika mendengar suara dengkur pelan dari sosok di hadapannya.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada anak laki-laki itu membuatnya beranjak dari tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyampirkan mantel pada tubuh Potter yang nampak bergetar.

Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah tidak berada lagi di tempat itu; membiarkan Potter meringkuk sendirian di sudut tempat tersebut.

•••

Ia memang mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri akan meninggalkan Potter jika sudah mencicipi darah anak laki-laki itu. Hanya saja setiap kali keinginan itu melintas di kepalanya, ia akan mengingat kembali aroma dan rasa cairan kental berwarna merah itu; membuatnya selalu berat jika ingin meninggalkan Potter.

Dan pada akhirnya, keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di desa itu tidak bisa terelakkan. Ia bahkan membeli sebuah Manor di luar hutan yang mengelilingi desa tersebut sembari terus menerus mengamati apa yang dilakukan Potter.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tahu bagaimana keluarga Dursley memperlakukan anak laki-laki itu. Ia hanyalah orang luar yang tidak hubungan sama sekali. Lagi pula, ia hanya tertarik dengan Potter dan membuang waktunya dengan Muggle-Muggle di sekelilingnya bukanlah sifatnya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia memang melakukan sesuatu setelah melihat bagaimana para Muggle itu memperlakukan Potter. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Potter mungkin memang sosok yang menarik. Sebuah _enigma_ yang belum terpecahkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak jika Potter hanyalah seorang Muggle.

Dan Muggle hanyalah makhluk lemah dengan pikiran sempit mereka.

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuatnya memfokuskan perhatian ke sekeliling. Di antara kegelapan Manor, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah jendela tidak jauh darinya. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang mengunjungi tempat ini di tengah malam seperti sekarang. Tapi ketika ia membuka jendela di hadapannya, tubuhnya tidak bisa tidak menegang saat aroma darah yang sangat dikenalinya tercium olehnya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Potter datang ke tempat ini. Tidak sekalipun. Tubuhnya seolah-olah mempunyai kehendak sendiri setiap kali aroma tubuh itu semakin terasa kuat. Tidak. Potter tidak boleh mendekat lebih jauh lagi setelah ingat bahwa dirinya tidak berburu sejak terakhir lidahnya merasakan darah Potter.

Ia ingin menyuruh Potter untuk kembali ke desa dan berlindung di balik tembok rumah yang tebal. Tapi saat mencoba memperingatkan anak laki-laki itu, makhluk di dalam tubuhnya mengenali Potter sebagai buruan alaminya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Potter dan menempelkan tubuh itu di pintu. Makhluk di dalam tubuhnya segera merespon setiap kali aroma darah itu semakin menggodanya untuk terjerumus ke dalam sesuatu yang terlarang dan memabukkan.

Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk berperang dengan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menghujamkan taringnya pada leher Potter. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan diri dan hanya menghirup aroma tubuh itu sembari membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Potter sebelum pada akhirnya melepaskan sosok itu.

Sepasang iris merahnya hanya menatap diam punggung Potter yang berlari menjauh darinya. Ia tidak berusaha menahan kepergian anak laki-laki itu; tidak yakin jika nantinya ia akan melepaskan Potter dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

Satu minggu kemudian, setelah memaksakan diri untuk berburu di kota tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, ia kembali mencium aroma darah Potter di antara udara yang menggantung. Darah segar yang tanpa sadar membuatnya menjilat bibir. Ia yang tidak membuang waktu segera berlari ke arah rumah keluarga Dursley. Aroma darah yang tercium kuat dari arah kandang kuda membuatnya mendekati tempat itu.

Jubah bertudungnya menyapu tanah pertanian setiap kali ia melangkah. Alas sepatunya mengeluarkan suara berisik setiap kali beradu dengan lantai yang ditutupi jerami. Kedua matanya segera tertuju pada sosok Potter yang duduk di tempat sama seperti terakhir kali ia mengunjungi anak laki-laki itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat melihat tangan Potter yang diperban. Sisa darah terlihat merembes dari pori-pori kain.

Ia tidak memedulikan teriakan Potter yang memerintahkannya untuk menjauh. Dengan sekejap mata ia sudah memerangkap tubuh anak laki-laki berambut berantakan itu di antara dinding kandang kuda dan tubuhnya.

Dan sekali lagi, malam itu ia mencicipi darah yang memabukkan tersebut sembari menggumamkan mantra untuk mengobati luka di kedua tangan Potter. Ia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya akan membuat masalah bagi anak itu.

Ia tahu kesalahannya ketika Severus berhasil menyusulnya dan mengatakan jika laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendengar penduduk desa tengah mempersiapkan persidangan untuk seorang penyihir. Awalnya ia memang tidak peduli. Perburuan penyihir bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Muggle-Muggle itu bahkan pernah membakar orang yang bukan penyihir hanya karena hal sepele.

"Penyihir yang akan mereka bakar adalah peliharaanmu, Draco," ujar Severus dengan nada mengejek. "Anak laki-laki yang belakangan ini kautemui, kurasa."

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah di mana aroma tubuh Potter tercium. Kedua pupilnya melebar ketika mendapati sosok tersebut terikat di sebuah tiang yang dikelilingi kayu bakar. Di sekitar tiang, penduduk desa terlihat membawa obor dan alat-alat pertanian. Potter hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun; seolah-olah membiarkan penduduk desa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Geraman meluncur dari bibirnya setelah mendengar Vernon Dursley mengatakan bawah Potter adalah seorang penyihir dan membakar anak itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Iris matanya dengan cepat berubah warna mendengar penduduk desa bersorak dan mulai menyulut api pada tumpukan kayu bakar.

Tanpa memikirkan jika identitasnya akan terbongkar, ia berlari mendekati Vernon.

Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan dirinya sebelum ia berdiri di belakang sosok Vernon sambil menahan tubuh laki-laki itu dengan satu tangannya; mengarahkan kuku tajamnya pada leher laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Suasana ramai di tempat itu berubah menjadi sunyi. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya yang tengah melukai leher penuh lemak Vernon Dursley.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya repot-repot bersikap baik seperti ini dengan menolong Potter dari Muggle-Muggle itu. Bagaimanapun juga Potter juga sama dengan mereka, bukan? Muggle-Muggle yang memburu penyihir dan makhluk sihir hanya karena takut dengan keberaaan mereka. Muggle hanyalah makhluk lemah yang terlalu paranoid.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkan perasaan posesif dan ingin melindungi Potter dari dalam kepalanya. Ia lebih tidak suka melihat kilat aneh di sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu setiap kali Potter terluka.

Dan ketika ia menawarkan anak laki-laki itu untuk pergi dari tempat ini, ia sangat ingin agar Potter segera menerima uluran tangannya. Bahkan, jika Potter menolak untuk pergi dengannya, ia akan memaksa anak itu. Ia akan membawa pergi Potter dari tempat ini.

Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa leganya ia saat Potter menerima uluran tangannya dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mengetahui semua jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengusik benaknya selama ini.

**The end**

Seperti biasa, adakah yang mau meninggalkan review? ;D


End file.
